


DeanAndSam:SamAndDean

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's mentioned - Freeform, Dark!Dean, Demon!Dean, I don't know, M/M, Sorta dark!Sam, Torture, and i'm tired, dub con, i hope you like it anyway, it's weird - Freeform, not really - Freeform, not very graphic cause i suck, only kinda, probably rewrite it at some point, protective!Dean, this should probably go in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demonic!Dean goes a little bit protective of his baby brother which leads to the torture of a demon and Sam re-evaluating their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeanAndSam:SamAndDean

In a way, Sam had always loved Dean’s protective side, he had never feared it.

Dean was stalking a circle around the chained up demon, his eyes were an inky black and his smile was something vile, something twisted, something cruel. Sam no longer had blood dripping from his eyes, but Dean could still it. Dean could still see it and it had changed something, it had transformed him into something worse than even Cain could’ve hoped to be. He suddenly stopped, turning quickly and wrapping a hand around the demon’s throat. “You all know,” he growled, his voice low. “Every single one of you fuckers knows exactly what I will do for my brother,” he growled. His grip got harder. The demon didn’t choke but his fear was evident, he was shaking. Perhaps had it been another hunter, any other hunter, than he would’ve laughed but Dean was special, Dean was different. Dean was one of them, Dean was _Crowley’s._

Dean had stopped caring about Sam. It had killed the larger male, but Sam had soldiered through. Sam had lived by the creed of one day he will, one day he will and he’ll be so sorry, and they’ll hug, and everything would be fine. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t want this. He stood at the back of the room, watching his brother. He knew Dean was a monster now, he knew that he was in full demon mode. He knew that his duty, his job, was to kill his brother. He knew that’s what the real Dean would want, but he also knew that if the situations were reversed, when Sam was soulless and the situations had been reversed, Dean did no such thing. Dean loved Sam unconditionally; he just had to wait for Dean to come home.

The demon began to choke slightly, but Dean only grinned and a razor blade smile. “I think we should call Crowley,” he purred. Sam’s head shot up. He hated whatever was going on with Dean and Crowley. It had always been Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean. He didn’t like how Crowley was suddenly in the middle of that. “What do you think Sammy? How about we tell a little white lie, how about instead of attacking Sam…you attacked me?” he laughed. The demon shook with fear. Everyone knew that Crowley, while nowhere near as aggressive and violent as Dean, he was worse, he was more evil. Dean was all bite, chomping his way through anything that got in his way, but Crowley was a barker and his barks had an echo. “How about you made my eyes bleed, my pretty demonic black eyes,” and Sam wanted to block out Dean’s voice. “No, no please!” the demon begged. “How about you make your eyes bleed then, huh? How about you make your eyes bleed while I cut into you like the useless canvas you are.” Dean snarled. The demon shook but widened his eyes, they flashed into a light brown, hazel brown of the vessel, and blood began to drip. Sam winced; he remembered how it had hurt. It had felt like tiny daggers were stabbing at the edges of his eyes while they bled to try and dig them out, blunt tiny old rusty daggers. Dean picked up the blade, but before he attacked the demon he walked over to Sam. He trailed the blade along his jaw, down his throat. “All for you Sammy; it's all for you.” He purred. Sam did not flinch, only because he feared what Dean might do if he did.

Dean dropped the blade in holy water before he began to slice. The demon screamed and begged and cried. Dean felt a sick sense of joy and pride. He sliced a line across his chest, and then curved it around. He sliced four diagonal lines before laughing, he laughed loud and sharp. The demon finally stopped screaming, just panting now, blood falling to his lips and Dean grinned. His shape was blurry, surrounded by blood, to the demon’s eyes and Dean grinned. “Now for the finale, say ahh.” Dean teased cruelly before he waved a salt shaker and then damp salt, damn from holy water, began to shake into the demon’s cuts. “AHHH!” the demon screamed. He began to scream again, holler. Sam began to dry heave before puking up that greasy burger from the take out joint just hours ago.

Dean stopped. The demon was shaking violently now, his voice hoarse from screams. Dean looked down with a disgusted sneer. He placed his hand down on the cuts and the demon hollered again. Dean laughed, his hands covered in blood, before turning to walk up to Sam. “Hey Sammy,” he greeted and his voice was soft, so soft and it made Sam cough up puke harder. “Stop,” Sam pleaded. Dean smiled, it was so inhuman and mocking that Sam feared he would begin to be sick again. “I did stop,” he stroked his bloody hand along Sam’s cheek. Sam gulped. “No one gets to touch you. No one gets to hurt you, not anymore. Isn’t that nice? Doesn’t that feel good Sammy? He’s just an example. No one’s going to come near you after this.” Dean promised. Sam looked up, his eyes pleading. “De, please stop.” He whispered. It was a mean trick using the childhood nickname but Dean was being cruel too. “That’s right baby boy, it’s De. I’m here to protect you, remember?” he crouched and took Sam in his arms. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” Dean purred. It did. It did sound really nice and Sam was disgusted with himself because Dean would fight harder, Dean would spit and claw and kick, Dean would make sure that soulless Sam knew that he would continue hunting no matter what but he was so tired, so tired of it all. “No more hunting Sammy, just this one demon and then we can go home.” Dean whispered.

 Sam let his head fall forward and Dean smiled. He knew he had won. He kissed the back of his head before turning back to the demon. The demon was panting, getting its strength back. “You’ll never be left alone. You’re the Winchesters. We’ll never leave you alone.” Dean smiled with confidence, surety. “Oh yes you will, trust me, when I’m done with you, none of you will come back.”

Sam began to puke on the floor again and by time Dean was done, he made Hell look like a family home. There was no demon left, just blood and skin and a slave to do exactly as Dean commanded.

Sam finally looked to it and starred in horror at the marks on his chest. The S.W. was so prominent, nobody would miss it. He looked up at Dean and Dean kissed him, he kissed him hard, and Sam had to hold onto the lapels of his bloody jacket not to fall and crush his brother. “Forever marked Sammy, that’s his soul. He’ll have those marks on him until the day he _really_ dies.” Sam did not gag; he had nothing left to bring up. “He’s ours now Sammy, our little bitch.” Dean kissed down his neck. “All for you baby, all of it’s for you.” Dean purred.

Dean wanted to groan as he kissed his brother’s skin. He was so beautiful, so wholly his. The old Dean never would’ve dared, the old Dean thought Sam this god, this god who Dean couldn’t touch because he was poison but what the old Dean never realised was all Gods want to be worshipped, especially Sam. Sam craved for touch, Sam craved for love, and Dean had neglected him. “Come on Sammy, let’s go home.” Dean purred. Sam nodded numbly. Dean kissed his cheek, and then…then he held his hand.

Sam looked down at their clasped hands. They never held hands; they never showed public signs of affection. Dean was too manly for such things, Dean didn’t believe in such things, Sam thought they’d do even less now Dean was…now Dean was…this.

Dean squeezed. “I know this is what you want.” Dean told him. “You never pushed me, but this is what you want Sammy. That’s okay, there’s no one to judge us anymore Sammy. No one would dare.” He growled, he kissed Sam’s hand and then they left the warehouse where the demon had lured Sam, they walked out holding hands. Sam didn’t say a word.

Sam didn’t say a word when they got home earlier. He didn’t say a word when Dean began to kiss him, when those kisses went below clothing, he didn’t say a word when Dean prepped himself because he knew Sam wanted to top but Sam never asked; Sam didn’t push. He didn’t say a word after, when Dean cuddled into him as a little spoon, because that was what Sam wanted for never asked for.

It was half way through the night, when Sam was still wide awake that he realised what this demonic version of Dean was doing, he remembered because he had done the same thing when he lost his soul. He was appearing to Sam, doing everything Sam wanted in hopes Sam would still keep him, in hopes Sam wouldn’t try to fix him. Dean turned in his sleep, his eyes shut and Sam smiled. He didn’t need to sleep, not really, but he knew Sam needed to time to think so he slept…or maybe he was pretending. Sam looked down at Dean. He wondered what Dean would do. Dean would try to keep him here but try to fix him too. This was the mark’s doing though. There was no way to fix him. Dean snuggled closer, his eyes still peacefully shut and Sam realised how pretty his brother looked sleeping. He closed his own eyes, god he was so tired. He was tired of all of it.

When Sam woke up it was alone, cold. He jumped up, in fear frenzy. God knows what Dean would do alone; he was hurriedly pulling pants on to go looking for him when Dean walked back in, naked. Sam blinked owlishly before blushing sheepishly. Of course Dean hadn’t left. He actually looked hurt though, then pissed. “So what, the moment I leave you the fuck alone you’re ready to fucking up and leave me?” Dean snarled. He shoved Sam and, with one leg free and the other trapped in his pants, Sam fell. Dean tackled him, gripping his wrists and raising them above his head. “You little cunt.” He hissed in his ear. “You know Crowley offered me Hell, Crowley offered me everything. I said no. I said no because I knew, I bloody knew, you’d hate it. Even as a demon I have to think about you first, _I have to._ ” Dean growled. Sam wasn’t afraid. Last night he would’ve been, yesterday he would’ve been, but now, now he _knew._ He tilted his head up and kissed Dean. It wasn’t rough, or demanding, or hard. It was soft, it was patient; it was pliant. Dean moaned into the kiss. Sam should’ve known. Of course Dean was still needy and insecure, that was who Dean was. Dean released Sam’s wrists and his ginormous hands found themselves wrapped around Dean’s hips. “I was going to look for you,” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear. “I thought you had left.” Dean shivered. “I really needed to piss man.” Dean laughed. Sam laughed too. This was still Dean. He was still Sam. They were still Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam…minus the Crowley. He really liked that.

They crawled back into bed, Dean curled into Sam’s side, Sam’s massive muscular arms wrapped around him. Sam kissed his brother’s head and Dean let out a purr. “I vote we take over Hell after this,” Dean grumbed, before closing his eyes. Sam sighed and cosed his eyes as well.

Well he’d already been boy king, real king really couldn’t be that much harder…


End file.
